kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Giant Shoe
The Giant Shoe is a chatroom owned by Sirago, who is also the mod of the chat. Its wiki-page is maintained by the members of The Giant Shoe. The Giant Shoe rarely has a mod about. (With the exception of Sirago who visits every once in a while.) __TOC__ Room ID ?room_id=23787 Put in URL after game title to go directly to TGS. Current Info Most original TGSers left for other chat rooms. Nobody really knows what happened to them. We self-moderate, mostly by calling a mod from either our friend's list or ModCall, as needed. TGS was once a loving chat room, until at some point in late 2009 most chat died and users moved away. All though unknown why many orginal TGS left it is thought to be due to a large troll population at this time. The amounts of information differs between account depending on how much is known about that user. There's a new tinychat page for the Giant Shoe. If your interested in seeing your friends, join in and start up your webcam. The link is http://tinychat.com/thegiantshoe TGS Laws Trolling *Obviously not allowed, despite it actually being tolerated more often than realised. *The Regulars of TGS take care of them most of the time. ModCall is used in extreme cases. Spamming *As defined by the Kongregate Code of Conduct. Most TGSers use the Better Kongregate add-on so Antispam will probably mute them quickly, though the ModCall shall get clicked if you're not careful. Becoming a Regular *This is determined by three or more regulars based on how often you are in the chat and how long you have been on Kongregate. *We are currently working on a newer and better system which will involve all the regulars having a chance to vote. Avoiding Trolls Guide Everyone knows that trolls are never fun to deal with. Here is standard procedure and other tips to help you get past the bridge. *1) Don't feed the troll- By this we mean don't get yourself sucked into something else. By arguing with the troll more, you feed it power. Get a regular to handle them for you or, if you want to take matter into your own hands, contradict what they say. *2) If You Don't Start It, Don't Join It- If two other people are arguing don't get involved. *3) Muting- If a troll bothers you that much, just mute them by selecting their name and clicking "Mute user." Our Founder Sirago! The owner of TGS! Well, more or less the guy that survived longest enough and eventually became our owner! He's been around pretty long (June 11, 2008 to be exact) but forced his way into the TGS family in 2010. A year later on June, 9 2011 he was crowned our oppressive leader. Ask him a question, he'll answer it. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Sirago Current Notable TGSers (The Wall Of Fame) Notice: The following people have officially been declared Permanent Residents in The Giant Shoe (TGS) *'LINKS DO NOT OPEN TO NEW TABS!' AryaKorrel Some what new to the shoe but visits often. She gets mad at trolls but is patient. Also seems to be one of the last girls surviving in the shoe. *Often feels overly guilty about remarks she makes that she finds rude *Feels the urge to correct everyone's mistakes. *Shows potential to be a brilliant engineer dezi The angel of the group (to some.) Yes she was a female, if MBK is reading this. *Decided to come back and visit TGS for some reason. DrRemulak Dr is a 30-year-old that enjoys saying "*Rimshot*." Not much is known apart from that he used to play games at work. *He's not a video games tester, he's just naughty. *On the 29th of September 2010, he got laid off. HerminShermin Icee3600 Icee is on frequently, but is a hard worker despite that fact. *Name: Brandoom Bates *Protip: Take nothing he says seriously *Is versatile and displays a serious side as well JennyBear19 Jenny hasn't been around for a year but got added for good behavior. Her behavior is sporadic at sometimes she is your best friends and others will chew your head off. *Name: Jessica *Goes by many nicknames: Jen, Jen Jen, Jenny, Jenneh. Anyway she's still Jenny. Kankie A nice guy that is full of niceness. *Cool guy. *HerminShermin's bestest buddy forever. *A sloth lover. But shh... It's a secret. Manbearkid MBK planned on leaving TGS for some reason only to return a week later. *Name: Austin *Likes to hit on any girls in chat. (alive or dead) okok715 He's been here since 07 or 08 hell even he can't remember, pretty nice guy who's not on that much all the time anymore and got a new laptop. *Has about 4 accounts which all start with okok THAT SHERM MADE *DID NOT MAKE* Only one was mine. Paint_Box Name: Emily *The “spell your words right or I won’t respond” princess. Scotty123456789 Believes himself to be a loving, friendly and helpful person. Is another oldie around TGS dating back to 08 *Name: Scotty *He sits on Kongregate for pretty much the whole afternoon when there's no school. *Has probably never heard of journalistic objectivity, or at least doesn't understand it. *Attends college at University of Toledo studying Mechanical Engineering Stiltonchees A regular of SD and OT forums. *Name: Mattias *Likes to put large boxes of text. *Is a musican of some sort. Theonlyajf Ajf is proven to be awesome and fun to chat to. Feels all people that want to socialize with him are weird. An oldie going back to 2008. *Name: Austin *Optimistic and supportive *Stubborn in his opinions *A Christo-Toast *Busy with his college work and such Twofacedfreak34 Never truly says anything memorable, but fun to have around. Apparently lives everywhere and does care about some people in TGS. *Name: CR *He's a runner. Retired Regulars This spot is designated for all former members of TGS who are no longer around anymore. Bluehood The badge hunter of our family. Hasn't been seen or heard of in quite some time. Doesn't talk much but is a good man. Crazymonkeygirl She's a monkey! She's a girl! No that's Crazymonkeygirl! *Name: Paige *P.S She's really a monkey. Gothic_Emo He likes it rough. *Does not compute. *Often acts as a troll but is still a cool guy. Have a fun time trying to have a conversation *A party? With Lemons, you say? *Has also been absent for a while. No one knows where he crawled into. Greencoat95 Has been around for awhile but not as much as some. Has been seen recently around chats looking for conversation. iotaatoi A former lover of TGS and a former regular. Has not been seen in sometime. Jaws02 Not someone who a lot of people expected to be here. Jaws was a die hard TGS fan although was never made a regular (even though the wiki wasn't around back in her time.) leftymvp Was somewhat forgot and many people don't know who he was. Lefty was a cool guy a lot like twoface and ajf. *Has recently crept his way back into TGS but only occasionally and for short periods of time. SilentSand Has come out of his cocoon and isn't so silent anymore. Sand is now a reg and can do reg.... stuff. *Has been a member since late 2009 but hasn't talked much until now. Good Times Stilt is a girl? *Stiltonchees: I am probably the hottest girl in the chat *manbearkid: if he was a girl i would already have had sex with him *SilentSand: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *SilentSand Hilarious. *manbearkid: I know right :D *manbearkid: stilt you are the hottest girl in the chat *Stiltonchees: I am way too hot for all of you Fun with Contro *Controversial: Zelse, MBK, RPG, Shad, Bomh, fuck off and die and shit. Kankie Being Kankie *zackryder203: who is a girl leave now *kankie: I won't leave *kankie: I’ll strangle you until you orgasm. (reply) More fun with Contro *Controversial: My culture brings all the terorists to the yard and they're like Allah Akbhar! Damn right, put a bomb in your car, I'd preach to you, but I have to Hajj. *╔══════════════ ೋღ☃ღೋ ══════════════╗ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ I am a ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ beautiful strong black woman ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ who don’t need no man ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~ ╚══════════════ ೋღ☃ღೋ ══════════════╝ *I went to a party last night. I thought I looked pretty smart, but some Jewish prick said, “The ’70s called… They want their shirt back!” I said, “The ‘40s called… Your shower’s ready.” *We didn’t have paedophiles when I was a kid, we had to buy our own sweets. *As a child, wetting the bed is the most embarrassing, as an adult, wetting a child’s bed is mortifying. Stilton's a Badass *Mr. Stilton you are a badass -theonlyajf *Stiltonchees: Not really. My arse is too busy pleasuring multiple cocks to ever really think about shitting. Epic Bedtime Story is Epic Controversial: One day, long ago by teenage standards, there was this guy that went fishing with his grandad. RedGoldandGreen: ok... Controversial: And this grandad right, he looked about 35. Controversial: So he was arrested for grooming. Controversial: The end. RedGoldandGreen: ugh scotty123456789: That made me cry... you should publish that. Controversial: But anyway, they went on their boat and went fishing around Thailand. Controversial: The grandson was getting bored as he hadn't caught a thing all afternoon, and was going to give up. Controversial: As he was reeling in his rod, he felt a large tug on the line, so he sped up. RedGoldandGreen: hm Controversial: And on that line, was a mermaid, and not just any mermaid, but a very slutty one and he spunked on her tits and shizz. Controversial: It was like well good. RedGoldandGreen: with his grandpa right there with him? Controversial: Yeah. RedGoldandGreen: er... ok. Controversial: He had ED. RedGoldandGreen: ok so what happened then Controversial: He got a heart attack from what he witnessed. Controversial: And drowned. RedGoldandGreen: bet that killed a hardon Controversial: The mermaid was unsatisfied with the boy and left in a huff. RedGoldandGreen: wow. apparently she doesn't care abut the guy dieing Controversial: Sluts and hoes. RedGoldandGreen: well ok. Then what happened? RedGoldandGreen: see scotty THIS is how you tell a story Controversial: The boy didn't know how to sail, so he was left stranded. scotty123456789: I'm saving this all. Controversial: So he went for a swim. Controversial: As Thailand was in sight. RedGoldandGreen: ok.... Controversial: Over his shoulder he saw the mermaid trying to get the grandad hard. Controversial: But anyway, he was swimming to Thailand. RedGoldandGreen: the granddad died though Controversial: Which was quite tiresome. Controversial: The mermaid's stupid. RedGoldandGreen: ok... Controversial: After half an hour of swimming, the boy arrived at a... Controversial: Beach? RedGoldandGreen: yea thats likely RedGoldandGreen: and then? Controversial: Unsure of where to go, he walked into the town, trying to find someone who could understand him. Controversial: As it soon became dark, he got more and more desperate. RedGoldandGreen: uh oh Controversial: Growing tired due to his search, he hid in an alleyway. RedGoldandGreen: ok, sleeping now Controversial: And got raped by ladyboys. Controversial: The end. Controversial: That boy is now known as Somchai Wongsawat. Giant Shoe Giant Shoe Giant Shoe Category:Chat rooms without room owners